


Festivalflirt

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Er sollte nur ein Festivalflirt sein, mehr nicht.
Relationships: Jason DiLaurentis/Aria Montgomery





	Festivalflirt

**Author's Note:**

> _festivalflirt_  
>  [[#_0687](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=251446#t251446)]

Es sollte doch eigentlich nur ein Flirt sein. Ezra ist nicht bei ihr gewesen und sie hat sich einsam gefühlt. Das Festival ging nur drei Tage und sie hat sich gedacht, dass es bestimmt nicht schaden könnte, allein dorthin zu gehen. Sie hat sich geirrt.

Sein Shirt klebte an seinem Körper, seine Haut war gerötet von der Sonne und sein Lachen war betörend wie vorher noch nie.

Wahrscheinlich, weil Ezra sie zurückgewiesen hat. Nun gut, nicht zurückgewiesen. Aber allein gelassen und das ist beinahe genauso schlimm.

 _Um sich ein bisschen abzulenken_ , hat sie sich eingeredet, als sie Jason angelächelt hat. 

Aber aus dem _ein bisschen ablenken_ wurde _sich nicht besinnen wollen_ und dann _oh, bitte, bitte lass es niemals enden_. Obwohl sie sich gegen die Umarmungen gewehrt hat, sich in die Küsse lehnte, die Augen schloss und nie mehr öffnen wollte.

Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und ihr Herz beruhigte sich nicht, sondern klopfte in unstetem Stakkato, als wollte es Polka tanzen. Mit ihm. Über ihre und Ezras Zukunft. _Und sie würde es lachend und mit Freuden tun._

Seine Finger waren bestimmt, seine Küsse fordernd und sie hat sich ihm gern hingegeben, denn er selbst war Alison so ähnlich wie nie.


End file.
